


Knowing Better

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Written for Watsons Woes 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The aftermath of the confrontation with Del.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Better

Joan Watson should have known better than to try to take on someone with a history of violence towards women. Looking at Del Gruner one would hardly suspect a man to be capable of such rage.

Joan certainly didn’t when she first met the man. But,now? Now, she recognized the look of a man who took joy at the thought of forcing others to accept that no-one would challenge him. To know and accept that no matter what he would get his way in the end. 

She sighed. Oh yes, she thought. I certainly should have known better.

Joan looked down at the bruises and knew that Sherlock would not take the news that she had been hurt very well. Still, it would be worth it if her actions led to Del’s arrest. With that thought she paid the cabbie and entered the brownstone.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this story M due to its subject matter. Please read with caution. Thank you. As always please R & R.


End file.
